Yue
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: Yue was a young woman that believed to be cursed. She's living in isolation in her life. The town that's not far from where she lived in scares visitors for that reason. It wasn't until a young blonde girl that came in her life. 2P Fem China x Liechtenstein fic. Yuri. Oneshot.


**What's up guy? HoneybeeGirl94 here!**

**I'm attempting to make a 2P Fem China x Liechtenstein fic. My first work on girl love.**

**Wish me some luck.**

**Yue is 2P Fem China**

**Keiko is Fem Japan**

**Michael is 2P America**

**Jason is 2P Canada**

**Kenya is 2P Russia**

**'Lizzy' Elizabeth is 2P Fem England**

**I don't own Hetalia nor 2P Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Yue sighs as she slumped against a tree.<p>

'It's another day of isolation.' She says to herself.

Yue is a young Chinese woman who lives in the deep forest from a 'friendly' town. She had a small peaceful cottage to shelter herself. Along with a small chicken coop and vegetable garden for her to eat.

She never has anyone as a visitor or someone to keep her company, except for several caring people that she used to know and her beloved pets. She refuses to interact with anyone, because of very personal reasons.

Yue looked up at the sky sadly. 'Only, if I wasn't born with this damn curse, then I'd never be like this.'

She sighs as she returns to her small house.

...

Not far from Yue's house. There were three boys watching her.

'So this is the house of the cursed lady.' A young teenage boy says. He had platinum blond hair and piercing red eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and brown pants.

'Do you think she'll put a curse on us if we show ourselves?' The second boy asks. He had light brown hair with a hair curl sticking out of his head and sky blue eyes with glasses framing his face. He was wearing red shirt and blue jeans

'Pfft! No curse won't affect the awesome Gilbert.' The first boy says cheerfully, but behind that prideful face was filled with worry.

'She did look lonely out there.' The third boy says. He has spiky wheat blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants. Looking a Yue with a sympathetic look.

'Do you think that the curse she has is real, Simon?' The second boy asks Simon curiously.

'I don't know, Alfred.' Simon says calmly as he watches over the house.

'We were told to take something from her cursed house to prove Michael that we're not pussies.' Simon says as he growls under his breath.

'Though, we'll get in a lot of trouble.' Gilbert says fearfully as he felt afraid on getting caught.

'Don't you worry, Gil.' Alfred reassured him with a smile. 'We'll not get caught, I assure of you.'

'What will our parents think?' Gilbert says to Alfred.

'Do our parents or even teachers care about us if we're being bullied?' Alfred asks in annoyance.

'No...' Gilbert says weakly.

'Guys! She's leaving.' Simon says as he observed Yue leaving the house.

'Good now let's go.'

...

A young girl sighs to herself. 'I hope that I find Simon, Gilbert and Alfred soon.'

She chin length golden blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a yellow shirt and brown pants. She was Erika Lillian Vogel, a young girl from another far away small town.

Erika was on a school field trip to this little town, because it was known for its history and nature. The town was beautiful, but it's people... are a little too excited on things.

She found a beautiful lake that wasn't far from the town and it looked peaceful.

'Maybe, I can rest here.' Erika says to herself as she took a seat against a tree. 'Who knows, maybe Gilbert and his friends will find me here.'

Gilbert, Simon and Alfred were the people who Erika was grouped up with. They were pretty much the last people who she'd rather be grouped up with, because they always had a tendency on disappearing the second you take your eye off of them.

Erika soon stood up and was about to head deeper into the forest to find her boys, but only to freeze as she turned.

A young Asian woman was standing there in front of her.

She had raven hair that put up into bun and bright amber eyes. Amber eyes that could have put Erika under a spell, but only if they didn't look shock. They stared for a good long minute.

'Uh... hello, miss.' Erika pulls herself together, but only to see the woman run off. 'Wait!'

Erika wanted chase after her, but she wanted to avoid embarrassing herself by chasing a random stranger.

'That was very... strange.'

...

Yue was planing to skip some rocks near by the lake, but she never expected to a random girl there.

A very _beautiful_ girl. When Yue stared into the girl's eyes. She felt that she was under trance... she felt lost for second, before pulling herself back to earth.

The second the girl spoke. Yue ran away as fast as she could.

Retreating back to her cabinet. _'She's obviously has never been around here, before, obviously, but she should have heard the rumors about me through out town.'_

Yue soon tensed when she saw three young boys standing not far from her house.

They seem to notice her, then ran away as fast as they could.

Yue wasn't surprised by this at all. There's always a group of kids that would wonder to her cottage and nose around.

She'd always files the town's mayor a complaint, but of course if she interacted with him long, then something _bad _always happens to him.

This time she's going to let them slide.

Yue checks her garden, chickens and everything. Everything outside is fine and still there. She heads in her small house. She had a small bed room, a kitchen, a fireplace and bathroom.

'Same old same old, then.' She says to herself, but soon tenses. Yue notices that something's missing. 'No!'

She searches the whole cottage, but couldn't find it anywhere.

'NO! It can't be taken!' She hysterically as she felt herself panic.

...

Erika sat in the restaurant that her school paid for.

She felt uncomfortable as her group is now in full of trouble for wondering off.

'This is so embarrassing.' Erika says to herself in an uncomfortable tone.

'Don't worry Erika.' A girl whom was sitting next to Erika as she smiles reassuringly. 'You're not alone on this, too.'

'Thanks, Keiko.' Erika says to her friend.

Keiko, a young Japanese girl with a Bob cut hair style and bright honey brown eyes. She wore a magenta shirt and blue jeans.

'I'm sorry, girls.' A young woman came up them. She had short platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was a wearing dark green dress. 'I honestly never understood Arthur groups you two girls with those boys when they refuse to listen to anyone in general.'

'It's fine Miss Sofia.' Keiko smiles at Sofia.

Sofia is a science teacher.

'I'm going make sure that all six of those brats get the punishment they deserve for disobeying the rules and leaving you two alone like that.' Sofia says as she had a rather scary tone in her voice.

Both girls weren't surprised. Sofia is only making sure that her students are safe. She'll get very angry if they disobey any rule, then she will make sure that they will learn their lesson.

It wasn't common for Alfred, Gilbert, Simon, Micheal, Jason or Kenya to be the types to break the rules. Especially Michael and Kenya. While, Alfred, Gilbert and Simon are usually the ones that get into trouble, because they believe that they'll get more respect from their peers.

'It looks like that Arthur has found Michael, Jason and Kenya.' A man says to Sophia.

'Okay, thanks for telling me that.' She says as she leaves.

'Erika!'

Erika and Keiko both jump after hearing an energetic girly voice behind them.

'Yes, Lizzy?' Erika asks as she turn to her other classmate.

Elizabeth 'Lizzy', a young girl with red hair girl who likes wearing her red hair in pigtails, bright innocent blue eyes and youthful freckles dotted across her face. She wore a pink dress and a pair of pants underneath. Lizzy is an energetic and outgoing girl.

Lizzy for once didn't seem to look like that she had her usually cheerfully self. In fact she look rather scared.

'What's wrong Lizzy?' Keiko asks her hyperactive friend in concern.

'It's about Gilbert, Alfred and Simon...' She says fearfully as she looked around, while biting her lips as she whispers. 'Are going... a... woman's house.'

'I'm sorry, Lizzy, but I didn't understand what you were saying?' Erika asks in confusion with a bit of concern.

'GILBERT, ALFRED AND SIMON ARE GOING-' Lizzy's mouth was quickly covered by a slightly annoyed Keiko.

'Please, don't shout things out.' She says in annoyance as she glared her friend then looks around her as everyone seemed to look at them.

'Please, mind us.' Erika says uncomfortably as she blushes in embarrassment.

Thankfully, the restaurant is only filled with their class mates, whom know about Lizzy's random outbursts and occurs normally.

'Okay, please don't burst everything out.' Keiko tells her firmly. 'I don't want you embarrass us like last time.'

'Sorry.' Lizzy says in a low tone in her voice.

'What were you talking about, Lizzy?' Erika asks Lizzy in curiosity.

'Oh, that's right!' She says as she remembers. 'Your group wondered deeeeeep into the forest find the house of the cursed lady!'

Both Erika and Keiko stared at the red-headed pigtail girl with disbelief looks on their faces.

'Haha!' Keiko laughs cheerfully. 'That's very cute Lizzy.'

'It's the truth, guys.' Lizzy exclaims in fear as she felt slightly frustrated that her friends weren't taking her seriously. 'They're going to do something VERY dangerous.'

'What is this 'cursed' lady about?' Erika asks in interest.

A fake shocked gasp was heard.

'You haven't heard of the town's infamous 'Tale of the dreaded Yue', ladies?'

Erika sighs in annoyance she turns and looks at the speaker. 'Are you supposed to be with teachers, Micheal?'

Micheal, Jason and Kenya approached them in interest.

'Not until they find your irresponsible cousin Gilbert and his friends.' Micheal says in amusement.

'Gilbert's _not_ that irresponsible.' Keiko speaks up in anger as she glared at Michael in anger.

'Neither are Alfie or Simon!' Lizzy says as she crosses her arms as she stood by Keiko's side in defense.

'What is this 'Tale of the dreaded Yue' about?' Erika asks them as she changed the subject, because she was now interested and wanted to stop the tension between the group.

'Oh, that's right.' Kenya finally spoke as looked at Erika in amusement in his red eyes. 'Haven't the town folks already told you about their famous legend?'

'No.' Erika says uncomfortably. 'I've been busy looking for Alfred, Gilbert and Simon at that time.'

'Same here, with_ you_ guys.' Keiko tells the boys with a harsh glare.

'Just because you're grouped with us on the field trip doesn't mean you can hang with us.' Jason tells her nonchalantly.

'I didn't-' The calm, but annoyed Keiko was cut off by Erika.

'I'd love to hear about the story about Yue, please.' Erika says politely as she was annoyed by the constant subject changing.

'WHAT?! You never heard of the 'Tale of the dreaded Yue'?' A waiter exclaims in shock.

'Mr. Antonio?' Keiko asks in a confessed tone.

Antonio is a waiter of the restaurant and local of the town.

'Would you like to hear about the tale?' Antonio asks Erika.

'Yes, please. I'd be happy if you would.' Erika says as she wanted know about tale of Yue.

'Okay, I'll happily tell you.' Antonio says as he smiles.

Erika, Keiko and Lizzy listened closely.

'About 10 years ago, a Chinese family settled in this town. Hoping to raise a farm away from the city.' Antonio explains to them. 'It was a man, his wife and their two kids. One was a older boy named Yao, while the younger was a girl named, Yue.'

'The family is a very nice family, but the parents did seem to worry a lot. According to the mother. She said that a lot of bad things happen to the people around them that they interact with.'

'We assumed that she being paranoid or something at that level, because she always checks up on the people that she last talked, too. Which most locals admit that they've experienced some bad luck after talking to them. Like losing a job or having a raccoon breaking into their house. Things didn't get any worse, until one day one of the town's children got hit by a car. She was waving goodbye to Yue, but only to meet with her unlucky fate.'

'The town was shocked to hear that, because it has never had any deaths caused by accident. Though, death wasn't the only that they've worried about. A local that was going to visit his family in the city was attacked by a bear on the way there, a waitress that worked in this restaurant developed cancer, mail delivery boy was hit by a drunk driver, a boy drowned in a lake and a pregnant woman one time had miscarriage. All of these people were perfectly healthy and fine, but after they interact with Yue. They've suffer from these terrible events that came out nowhere. Many people believe that Yue's parents could be the cause of it, because everything was perfectly fine, until they moved in.'

'One day Yue's father went insane and tried to kill Yue, because he had the worst luck ever since she was born. Her brother, Yao saved her by stabbing his father to death to protect Yue. He was soon arrested after killing his father. Yao and Yue's mother pretty soon blamed it on Yue, then killed herself in the end.'

'Yao was in jail, while Yue was sent to an orphanage... only about a year later the orphanage that Yue was in was set on fire killing and injuring many staff and children. Yue was among the few people who didn't get a single injury. It wasn't until the town's former mayor decided to adopt Yue after finding out on the news.'

'Why would the mayor adapt Yue?' Erika asks shock and suspension.

'I'm not sure.' Antonio shrugs calmly. 'There rumors that the mayor may taken in Yue, because she may caused everything bad that happened and wanted her live the rest of her life here so she won't cause any other damage in other places. They lived in a cottage far from here. It wasn't until the former mayor died from a heart attack last year.'

'So this is all recent?' Keiko asks in a curious tone.

'That's right.' He says calmly

'I thought that we're in the modern days.' Keiko says bluntly. 'Wouldn't there be a much better logical explanation?'

'This is both scary and cool! A person with an actual curse.' Lizzy says in excitement. 'There's a actually cursed person.'

'Lizzy!' Keiko exclaims at her friend.

Erika however seemed to be in deep thought about something. _'Wait, wouldn't the person that I've saw earlier would be Yue?'_

'Wait, Alfred, Gilbert and Simon went to Yue's house!' Keiko exclaims in shock.

Erika realized that, then want to run out to find them, but couldn't at the moment.

'They've found Alfred and his friends.' A boy says.

'Students.' Sofia says as she came in. 'The buses will arriving soon within an hour. Get your things ready.'

'Yes, Miss Sofia.'

...

Yue paced around in her cottage frantically as she felt afraid what she should do.

_'They've stole from me!'_ Yue thought in anger. _'I have every right to call the police and report to them, but they wouldn't find the stolen item a big deal... but, it's important to me.'_

She didn't what else she couldn't get her mind off of.

That girl that she has met earlier or that the only her piece of memory of Yao was taken from her.

_'Why can't I just kill myself?'_ Yue thought in anger and frustration. _'My parents never WANTED me as a child in the first place.'_

Yue crawls onto her bed and cries feebly.

...

Erika and Keiko listened Gilbert's conversation with Michael.

'There! I've stolen from a random woman's house.' Gilbert says in anger as he brought out something from his bag.

'Hehe. She has a cute little stuffed panda? That's adorable.' Micheal says in amusement. 'I'm impressed that you've managed to steal from a cursed bitch.'

Erika's eyes widen. Did Gilbert just stole from a random stranger?

'Now will you, pleas-' Gilbert was cut by an angry Erika.

'Gilbert, did you just stole from someone?' Erika showed herself quickly.

They were both shocked to see Erika followed by Keiko coming up to them.

'E-erika, K-keiko...' Gilbert was unable to find his words to say anything to his cousin and... crush.

'Gilbert, why you do such a thing?' Keiko asks as she was just shocked as Erika.

'Erika, I can explai-' Gilbert was quickly cut off by Erika.

'It's worse enough that you left me alone for two hours, but _steal _something from a _stranger _is beyond what I've expected you to do.' She says in fury and anger.

'It looks like that you're a shit load of trouble.' Micheal tells him, as Gilbert never felt so guilty in his life.

'You're in a lot of trouble, too Michael.' Keiko tells him in anger.

Erika took the stuffed panda from Gilbert.

'Keiko, please watch over Michael and Gilbert.' Erika says as she obviously looked like that she's going take off.

'Erika... What are you planning?' Keiko asks in a nervous tone.

'I'm going to return the doll to Yue.' Erika says calmly. 'I want to be responsible with my group, too.'

Before, Keiko could say anything. Erika already took off.

'She's going to get herself in a lot of trouble, too.' Micheal says calmly.

...

Erika refuses to embarrass the teachers or anyone else, because of Gilbert's shenanigans. She's going to take responsibility on his actions.

'I swear that I'll return the stuffed animal.' Erika says to herself. She knew that there was a trail that could lead her to Yue's house.

The sun looked that it was going to set.

Erika was already getting tired. She spent almost half of her field trip searching for her group, but she didn't give up.

While slowing her pace down. She looks at the small tag that was still attached to the panda plush.

_'To Yue, love your big brother Yao.'_  
><span>

Erika now seemed interested into Yue. There was something about her back story that really interests her.

But, she couldn't, because she doesn't have much time here.

Erika soon finds herself bumping into someone.

'Watch where you're going!' A woman's voice snaps at her harshly.

'Sorry.' Erika says as she looked up at the speaker, then froze slightly.

It was the woman that she met earlier. She was definitely, Yue.

Yue's anger to soon faded away and guilt filled her eyes. 'No, I'm sorry.'

'Are you Yue?' Erika asks in a quick tone.

'Yes.' She says calmly, but she looked like that she didn't want to talk.

'Here!' Erika says as she gave the stuffed panda to Yue. 'I'm sorry if my cousin broke into your house and stole this from you.'

'My panda doll!' She says as she hug plush doll, then looked at her and smiled. 'Thank you... uh...'

'Erika.' Erika says as she introduces herself with a smile on her face.

'Erika.' Yue says as she smiles and tries to remember her name.

'ERIKA!' Gilbert yells out as he came with Keiko running behind him.

'Gilbert!' Erika says in anger.

'I'm sorry, Erika.' Keiko says as she pants after catching up her breath. 'I had to agree with Gilbert on this and join him.'

'You're the one that stole from me!' Yue snaps at him harshly.

Gilbert flinched and Keiko shivered.

Yue, looked rather scary looking when she was mad.

'Is this Yue?' Keiko whispers to Erika.

'Yes.' Erika says as she suddenly felt a chill down her spine.

The atmosphere suddenly felt... unsettling.

'I'm sorry Miss.' Gilbert says fearfully as he looked around

''Sorry'?' Yue says in anger. 'That's all what you kids say, but you keep pulling off the same total bullshit, again.'

'Miss Yue, I didn't want to do this, but my bully, Micheal, dared me, too.' Gilbert says fearfully.

'ENOUGH!' Yue says in fury. 'I-'

Yue was soon cut off when Erika dashed to her and did something she didn't expect.

'Please, don't be mad at him.' Erika says fearfully as she hugged Yue. 'He's already in enough trouble already. Just, please calm down.'

Yue look shocked, but her eyes soon softens. 'Alright, then.' Though she did glare at Gilbert. 'You're lucky that I've didn't make it to the police station.'

Gilbert gulps weakly and nods.

Keiko felt relived as the atmosphere turns back to normal.

Her eyes soon widen. 'Erika! Gilbert!' Keiko calls out to her friends. 'We have to go! The buses will taking off in thirty minutes!'

'That's right!' Gilbert exclaims, then he and Keiko bolted off.

Erika turns to Yue and says, 'Sorry, what trouble we've caused you.' She says as she smiles. 'I hope to see you again.'

Erika then bolts off.

'Bye.' Yue says calmly.

...

Elizabeth watches as Erika and her friends being scolded by the teachers in concern.

They took their seats.

Keiko and Erika sat by her. The coach bus began to take off.

'So... did you guys got a curse when you talked to the cursed lady.' She asks in curiosity and interest.

'Lizzy, there's no such thing as curses.' Keiko tells her friend. 'But, she did look pretty scary when angry.' She shivered at the memory.

'I heard that if you make physical contact with her or talk to her a long periods of time, then you'll get a curse.' Lizzy says as she shivers slightly.

'Lizzy, please don't talk about this.' She tells her friend.

Erika went into deep thought about she experienced. _'I swear that I'll find the true causes on what went on Yue's like.'_

'Erika,' Keiko pulls her out of her deep thoughts. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Keiko.' Erika says as she yawned a bit. 'Just a bit tired.'

'You really should rest, then.' Keiko tells her as she smiles as she was just tired as she was. 'It's been a long day.'

'Alright.' Erika says as she closes her eyes as she thought. _'Only I'll see you, again Yue.'_

...

Yue slumps on her bed and smiles as she looked at her stuffed panda.

'I've never felt such comforting hug, since Yao gave them.' Yue says happily as tears poured out of her eyes. 'Why do I to be born like this? Why?'

What was that beautiful girl's name, again?

Ellen? Elise? Erika? That's right! Erika.

'I hope to see you again some Erika.' She says to herself as she smiles softly.

Yue hopes that she will.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it my best longest one shot 'Yue'.<strong>

**What do you think? **

**Yue's a woman that's believed to be cursed, because everyone she talks to usually suffers the worst case of bad luck. **

**I really enjoy writing Keiko's (Fem Japan) and Lizzy's (2P Fem England) characters. **

**I'll definitely write a sequel if you want one. It will be more about Erika and Yue's back story. **

**Please read and review! **


End file.
